Alergi
by Kiri Shota
Summary: Fict MayuAka didedikasikan untuk challenge MayuAkaDay. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Me**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAkaDay**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

.

.

Disaat yang membuat Mayuzumi kesal yaitu ketika sudah waktunya libur dan tiba-tiba pacar merahnya mengirimi pesan bahwa ia sedang tidak minat untuk kencan. Aneh, padahal Mayuzumi ingat sekali bahwa pemuda itu yang pertama kali dengan seenak hatinya mengajak dan menentukan tanggal kencan mereka. Namun disaat tanggal yang dinantikan tiba, pacarnya sendiri yang membatalkannya dengan seenak hati pula.

Mayuzumi kesal sekesal-kesalnya. Disaat ia merasa menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu dengan Akashi, disaat itu pula Akashi mengiriminya pesan yang bertuliskan, _'Kencan dibatalkan. Tak usah menemuiku apalagi mendatangiku ke apartemen,'_ tanpa permintaan maaf ataupun alasan lebih lanjut.

"Hahhhh," Mayuzumi menghela napas, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya untuk hari ini, Mayuzumi tak menghitung. Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak Mayuzumi membalas pesan singkat dari Akashi namun tak kunjung pula dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan. Ditelpon mail box, diemail tak dibalas. Mayuzumi tak tahu lagi apa maunya _chuunibyou_ satu itu. Kini mata ikannya menatap penuh kebencian di depan matanya yang hanya ada pintu coklat bernomorkan 405.

Kalau kalian bertanya Mayuzumi ada dimana, yup sekarang ia sedang berada di depan apartemen milik kekasihnya. Biarkan saja sang kekasih memintanya untuk tak menemuinya atau tak mendatanginya dipesan. Salah sendiri pesannya tak dibalas. Lagipula waktu-waktu lalu kan Akashi yang seringkali berkunjung ke apartemennya dan mengganggu hari-hari indahnya. Sekarang gantian ia yang akan mengganggu hari-hari indah Akashi. Memang hanya Akashi saja yang bisa dengan seenak hati mengunjungi apartemennya dan mengganggu hidupnya. Mayuzumi juga bisa. Sungguh untuk yang satu ini Mayuzumi tak berniat untuk balas dendam atas perlakuan Akashi yang semena-mena kepadanya. Hanya saja Mayuzumi butuh pelampiasan atas kerja kerasnya di kantor yang begitu padat selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Bukan pelampiasan marah atau nafsu atau apa. Mungkin hanya pelampiasan...rindu? Entahlah Mayuzumi tak mau mengakuinya. Tak mau membuat pemuda merah itu jadi besar kepala.

 ** _Ting tong!_**

Bel kamar Mayuzumi pencet. Menunggu beberapa detik berdiri diam di depan pintu sampai pintu dibukakan. Namun sepertinya pintu apartemen di depannya tak memiliki tanda untuk terbuka ketika Mayuzumi menunggu dengan sabar hingga 30 detik.

 _ **Ting tong! Ting tong!**_

Kali ini bel dinyalakan dua kali. Mungkin terdengar tak sopan, tapi sebodo amat. Kalau ke Akashi mah Mayuzumi tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menjaga sopan santun, etika atau apalah namanya. Mengingat yang bersangkutan juga tak memiliki sopan santun kepadanya. Terlebih mengingat fakta bahwa umurnya dua tahun lebih tua. Bukan Mayuzumi mendambakan sopan santun atau apa. Hanya saja mendengar seseorang yang memanggilmu "Chihiro," saat orang itu baru pertama kali menemuinya mungkin agak terdengar aneh.

"Ckk," Mayuzumi mendesah kesal ketika pintu tak kunjung pula dibuka. Sedang pergi kah? Berarti Akashi membatalkan janjian kencannya karena sedang ada keperluan lain? Tapi mana mungkin seorang Akashi salah dalam mengatur jadwal kencan. Perusahaan besarnya saja bisa ia atur dan ia urus seorang diri.

 _ **Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Kali ini handphonenya yang bergetar. Nama si pengirim pesan itulah yang Mayuzumi tunggu dari tadi.

 _'Kan sudang kubilang untuk tak menemuiku dulu. Kau tak mengerti bahasa manusia?'_

Begitulah yang terketik disana. Mayuzumi tak sadar menggenggam handphonenya terlalu erat ketika membaca kalimat terakhir yang Akashi tuliskan. Apa-apaan itu? Lagipula kenapa Akashi bisa tahu kalau ia ada di depan apartemennya. Ia memang ada di dalam kah? Atau Akashi di luar tapi memiliki sifat cenayang? Kayaknya jawaban kedua lebih masuk akal.

Mayuzumi menggerakkan jemarinya cepat. Membalas pesan Akashi yang baru saja sampai kepadanya.

 _'Kau dimana?'_

Dan untuk yang satu ini balasan lebih cepat daripada yang ia duga.

 _'Di dalam'_

Ugghhh, ternyata jawaban pertama yang benar. Dan jawaban singkatnya membuat Mayuzumi bertambah kesal.

 _'Kenapa tak dibukakan pintunya?'_

 _'Tak mau,'_

 _Sabar, Chihiro. Sabar._ Mayuzumi menenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

 _'...Oke,'_

Pesan terakhir Mayuzumi balas. Tak ada gunanya memaksa Akashi untuk menemuinya kalau Akashi memang sedang tak minat bertemu dengannya. Mungkin belum saatnya.

Disaat Mayuzumi berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan pintu kamar. Tak ia sangka Akashi membalas pesannya lagi.

 _'Kau tak akan mau melihatku dengan kondisiku yang sekarang.'_

Mayuzumi secara tak sadar menaikkan alisnya. Apa maksudnya?

 _'Memang kau kenapa?'_

Balasan datang lebih lama. Mayuzumi berpikir Akashi tak mau membalasnya. Hanya saja pemikirannya lagi-lagi salah.

 _'Alergi'_

Satu kata yang dibalas Akashi membuat semua pertanyaannya terjawab. Apakah ia dikira sejahat itu sampai tak mau menemui kekasihnya yang sedang alergi?

 _'Buka kan dulu pintunya.'_

Tak ada balasan. Namun Mayuzumi mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu. Mayuzumi tahu Akashi mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Pintu terbuka. Mayuzumi langsung melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa dari seorang Akashi. Pacarnya kini sedang mengenakan celana training lengan panjang, kaus lengan panjang, muka ditutupi separuh dengan masker dan rambut yang berantakan. Benar-benar bukan seorang Akashi sekali. Namun pikiran itu ditepisnya melihat merah-merah timbul di wajah Akashi yang tak tertutupi masker. Akashi memang sedang kurang sehat sepertinya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" itu pertama kali yang terlontar dari bibir Mayuzumi. Akashi tak mengiyakan namun tak juga melarang. Ia tak menjawab dan berbalik badan meninggalkan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka.

Sungguh-sungguh tak sopan. Batinnya dalam hati. Namun karena kondisi Akashi yang satu ini Mayuzumi berusaha memaklumi. Ia yang lebih tua jadi ia yang harus lebih dewasa.

Sepatu Mayuzumi letakkan di rak depan. Mayuzumi masuk ke dalam setelah pintu kembali tertutup.

"Kau tak apa?" Mayuzumi menghampiri Akashi yang berada di kamarnya. Terduduk di atas kasur dengan kaki diselonjorkan.

Akashi tak menjawab. Namun mata Akashi yang memerah dan air mata disudutnya sudah menjadi jawaban bahwa Akashi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Setidaknya lepas dulu masker yang menyiksamu."

Akashi menggeleng. Tak mau menuruti perkataan Mayuzumi. "Tak mau. Kau akan takut melihat wajahku,"

"Untuk apa aku takut. Cepat buka,"

Akashi membuka maskernya dengan sangat lambat. Mayuzumi sampai harus menaikkan alisnya ketika Akashi tak kunjung menjauhkan masker dari wajahnya.

"Sei," panggil Mayuzumi lagi untuk sekedar mengingatkan bahwa Akashi harus segera membuka maskernya.

Masker akhirnya Akashi buka sepenuhnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah dan bengkak-bengkak. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berkata apa-apa.

"Tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan kok," ucap Mayuzumi. Meski tadi ia sempat menahan tawa melihat wajah Akashi yang tak biasanya. Tak yakin dirinya bisa hidup panjang jika berani menertawakan tuan muda Akashi. Untung saja pengendalian dirinya cukup bagus.

Akashi melirik ke arah Mayuzumi. "Kemarin aku memakan udang. Aku lupa kalau kata ayah aku memiliki alergi _seafood_."

"Ya, lainkali kau harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga asupanmu," Mayuzumi menepok kepala Akashi. Panas, itulah yang ia rasakan. "Sudah makan?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan.

Sudah kuduga, batin Mayuzumi.

"Baiklah, kau tiduran saja dulu. Biar aku yang menyiapkan makan untukmu." Mayuzumi sedikit mendorong bahu Akashi. Menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berbaring kembali di kasurnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas ke dapur untuk mengolah bahan-bahan yang ada disana menjadi sesuatu yang bisa disantap Akashi.

Akashi memang bagus dalam memikirkan gizi yang dimakannya. Karena di dapurnya tersebut tak ada makanan instant seperti ramen atau sejenisnya. Di kulkas hanya tersimpan berbagai macam sayuran, ayam, daging dan telur yang bisa Mayuzumi olah. Tapi mengingat Akashi sedang alergi, sepertinya pilihan telur harus Mayuzumi hindarkan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama makanan yang dibuat Mayuzumi sudah siap untuk disantap. Mayuzumi memasak sayur bayam yang memang lebih mudah untuk diolah dan menggoreng ayam yang memang sudah dibumbui dari kulkas.

"Sei, makanlah dulu." Akashi yang memang dari awal belum tertidur, bangun dan menyandarkan kepala di kepala ranjang. Ia memakan makanan yang dibuatkan oleh Mayuzumi dengan tak minat. Baru makan beberapa suap, ia menyudahi makannya dan meletakkan kembali piring di atas nakas.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Cuma aku lebih tertarik menggaruk kulitku ketimbang makan."

Mayuzumi hanya memutar matanya. ' _Terserahlah,'_ mungkin itu maksudnya. Mayuzumi memang bukan tipe orang yang berbaik hati untuk memaksa pacarnya makan. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal semerepotkan itu. Terserah apa yang Akashi ingin lakukan. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik memasakkan kekasihnya makanan.

Mayuzumi memandangi Akashi yang masih meminum obat alerginya kemudian kembali berbaring. Kalau yang ia pernah dengar obat alergi itu membuat kantuk, mungkin itu benar karena tak lama ia melihat mata Akashi yang mulai sayup-sayup.

"Chihiro, usap-usap tanganku biar tidak terlalu gatal," ujar Akashi sambil memeluk gulingnya dan menghadap ke arah Mayuzumi berada. Kaus lengan panjang yang Akashi kenakan sudah ia gulung hingga sebatas siku. Memperlihatkan lengannya yang memerah disertai bentol-bentol besar.

Mayuzumi duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian menuruti permintaan Akashi. Tak lama Akashi menutup matanya, mungkin karena belaian Mayuzumi terlalu nyaman atau efek obat mulai berlangsung entahlah. Yah sepertinya melepas rindu dengan menjaga Akashi yang sedang alergi tak buruk juga.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

Diajak -baca dipaksa- Akashiki Kayuzuki buat ikutan challenge MayuAkaDay. Nggak ada ide jadi liat prompt yang disediakan aja. Maaf kalau idenya terlalu mainstream.

Berminat review?


End file.
